


训雀（5）

by icecola



Category: sayemei
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	训雀（5）

黑帮大佬🐑×嘴欠儿小混混🦊  
  
日更，并不是篇篇ce，沙雕tj文学。  
  
  
  
总之杨夏对于张云雷这个叔母还算满意，至少张云雷那么多心眼子，不会贪杨九郎辛苦打下的事业，目前看着也挺好欺负，将来成了婚住家里就很好处关系。  
  
最重要的是张云雷也爱没事儿喝两口珍珠奶茶，往后再用着杨九郎的卡四处刷奶茶喝的时候他还能拉个张云雷一块儿卖萌垫背，什么手办之类的也能忽悠着张云雷骗来杨九郎的卡给他刷两套，这种日子简直舒爽！  
  
“那杨叔叔我先走了哈，祝你和叔母早生贵子！”  
  
杨夏这么一盘算完，便蹦哒着跨上他那辆新买的雅马哈开始了暑期压马路事业，杨九郎这边烟都没抽完就让杨夏的尾气吹黑了半根，看着杨夏骑着大摩托扬长而去的身影，杨九郎小小的眼睛里充满了大大的疑惑，  
  
他是越来越搞不懂现如今的小孩儿脑子里都在想啥了。

“哎？张云雷呢？”  
  
杨九郎再回屋里的时候，莱斯已经换了董九涵牵着，割了蛋蛋的莱斯戴着伊丽莎白圈看起来有点颓废，没人摸他狗头后便一条狗孤独地坐在了地毯上摇尾巴，连新买的狗咬胶都不想咬了。  
  
“他回卧室了，刚才估计让杨夏说了两句正不高兴呢。”  
  
董九涵看看二楼的卧室门，又看看地上趴着的莱斯，莱斯怂巴巴地抬眼一看董九涵，垂着脑袋晃了晃铃儿。  
  
杨夏说话不好听，杨九郎是知道的，他用脚趾头都能猜出杨夏对张云雷说的那些刻薄话，张云雷再怎么说也是个大不了杨夏多少的小孩儿，给人当着那么多人的面儿说一顿的，心里不好受那是正常的。  
  
果然杨九郎刚一开卧室门，就看见了背对着他正坐在床边低着头脑袋一颠一颠儿的张云雷，时不时的还有点儿啜泣声传来，应该是自个儿偷摸着眼泪在哭呢。  
  
杨九郎兀自摇摇头，他以前是真没发现，原来这小混混还是个心肠这么脆弱的。  
  
但都到这节点了，他总不能放着人不哄吧？  
  
所以杨九郎自我内心斗争了一番后，运了八次呼吸，才含糊不清地跟吃了俩枣儿似的从嘴里咕噜出了“磊磊”两个字。  
  
“磊磊咳，你别太放心里，杨夏他就是个小孩儿，大人宠坏了说话就没个把门的，你跟他甭一般见识啊。”  
  
毕竟杨哥叱咤风云这么多年，是真没说过肉麻话哄过人，就这一小段儿话他说出去，事后想想都够他抽自己一年耳刮子的，要不是为了哄张云雷这心思敏感的小混混，给他两个亿他都不干。  
  
然而张云雷还是坐在原地屁股都没挪一下，杨九郎想人别是真生自个儿气了吧，就主动凑过去拍了拍张云雷的肩头。  
  
“张云雷？”  
  
杨九郎走近一看，才看清张云雷耳朵上挂的两根耳机线，手里拿的一部手机，屏幕上是花花绿绿的游戏界面，失败二字赫然映在眼前。  
  
张云雷哭得mermer的抬起头红着眼望向杨九郎，跟受了谁欺负似的，说道。  
  
“杨哥——”  
  
“我这把排位又输了！”  
  
那现在是怎么说？  
  
他将才那下了一年的决心，酝酿了半天的情绪都是自我表演自我欣赏的产物？到头来合着张云雷这小兔崽子根本就没听进去一个字儿？  
  
“……你刚才就没听见我说话是吧？”  
  
杨九郎一把扯下来张云雷的耳机并没收了他手上的手机，张云雷无辜的眨眨眼，然后挠着鬓角说：  
  
“啊？我以为你帮我骂队友呢。”  
  
“张云雷！”

突然一阵天旋地转，张云雷转眼就被杨九郎又摁在了床上，无数次被操的经验告诉张云雷，他肯定又是办了什么把杨九郎惹毛了的事儿。  
  
但他这次是真的不清楚，他也不敢问。  
  
不过他清楚一件事，那就是保屁股要紧。  
  
“杨哥！杨哥你干嘛！！有话好好儿说！我屁股还疼着呢呜杨哥！”   
  
于是张云雷用了此生最快的反应速度，一翻身挣脱杨九郎的控制捂着屁股滚下了床，后身紧贴在墙角防止杨九郎揪住他裤边扒他裤子。  
  
可他没想到，杨九郎一改攻势偏头把他颈后的腺体咬破了。  
  
腺体被强制性注入alpha的体液，使之达到了一种催情的作用，张云雷心里暗叫一声哦豁完蛋，然后便感觉自己下身和后穴让这杀千刀的omega特有体质慢慢搞起了反应，屁股后面的肠液几乎不用加什么刺激就能润得小穴开始变得湿滑。  
  
杨九郎气急败坏地撕了人下身的内裤，一根短粗的玩具塞进omega燥热的穴，杨九郎抱着张云雷又回到了床上。  
  
“这是你不听我说话的惩罚！”  
  
这还是除了刚来的那会儿，杨九郎第一次再用回玩具玩儿他的后穴，只是这次他换了根新鲜的，张云雷跪趴在床上被杨九郎抓着，看不见屁股后面塞了什么，就觉得是一根普通的按摩棒，但比他那回用的要软一点，顶端像是有颗软球顶着，戳到他G点时凉凉的，有点爽，但没杨九郎的东西舒服。  
  
omega一旦发情就跟吃了两把春药差不多，全身上下都渴得厉害，不碰还好，一经碰了便是一发不可收拾，非要干到一个极点才算，他屁股后面的这小玩意儿光插着又不动，虽然舒服了一时，但无异于饮鸩止渴。

“唔……杨哥你动动他。”  
  
张云雷难受的动了动屁股，小玩具在他穴口磨蹭了几个来回，露在外面的头儿沾了他一屁股的水，杨九郎拍拍张云雷的臀瓣，亲了口他腰窝。  
  
“这就给你。”  
  
那东西顶端的软球突然被杨九郎挤了出来，一下滚到张云雷的体内深处，约莫是鸡蛋大小的软球，让杨九郎一连挤了三四个进去，张云雷刚想问杨九郎这是什么东西，就感觉对方把那根棒子从他穴口里抽了出来，留下几个在他体内乱撞的小球。  
  
那几个小球就通过那个洞口塞在橡胶棒的内部，橡胶棒的底部有个类似针管的助推器，刚才杨九郎就是摁着那里把小球推进他屁股里的。  
  
“今天教你玩玩儿产卵器。”  
  
杨九郎跟小孩把尿似的把张云雷的双腿分开，抱到了这房间的穿衣镜前去。  
  
软球的体积不小，只是三四个就把张云雷的肚子撑起了个弧度，从镜子里这么一看，就像个刚怀了宝宝的新手妈妈，小穴却还不受控制的流着透明的黏水儿，张云雷看着镜子里的自己，臊得浑身都泛起了熟透般的红。  
  
杨九郎咬了一口张云雷难能被臊得通红的耳尖，贴在他耳边像哄小孩儿一样，颠了颠他的屁股。  
  
“自己排出来好不好？”   
  
软球不比直接捅进去的肉棒，滑溜溜的塞在肚子里很难能碰到G点，还时不时的会随着动作四处乱撞，把人肚子弄得满当当的，只会撑得肚子疼。  
  
张云雷尝试了两下发现肚子里的小球实在滑得厉害，别说排出来，就是挤到穴口都是件难事，便撒娇地扭身抓住了杨九郎的衣服领子，  
  
“我不会呜，杨哥我屁股没劲儿。”  
  
杨九郎笑着拧一把张云雷湿乎乎的小屁股，  
  
“那你这小肚子里就得一直塞着这些玩意儿了啊。”  
  
他可不开玩笑，不过这些小球都是用无毒胶体做成的，遇高温就会融化，就算张云雷现在排不出来，过两三个小时它们也会自己化成水流出来。  
  
这话把张云雷吓得不轻，张云雷皱巴着眉眼撇啦着嘴角，假哭着仰头看着天花板嗷嗷叫，  
  
“我不想下蛋呜哇！杨哥欺负人啦！你自己下不了蛋就老让人家下！我，我又不是鸡！我就是下不出来嘛呜呜呜！”  
  
杨九郎让张云雷叭叭的简直又想给他戴个口球，但无奈腾不开手，便再次颠了颠儿张云雷的屁股，把人往怀里抱得又紧了些，说：  
  
“你听话，我明天带你去吃炸糕好不好？”  
  
张云雷收起眼泪一咬牙。  
  
“那杨哥我试试。”  
  
这些软球实在是欺负人欺负得厉害，张云雷费了九牛二虎之力也没能挤出来一个，每次都是好不容易快要从穴口里冒出个头，就因为球体过于滑腻的缘故，呼吸之间又缩了回去。  
  
到第一颗软球成功从穴口脱出来的时候，张云雷已经累得趴在了杨九郎宣布放弃。  
  
杨九郎就顺着人还没合拢的穴口，把自己的东西肏了进去。  
  
“乖宝贝儿，真棒。”  
  
这次的性爱比前几次要舒服得多，软球早就借着体内高温化成了水，杨九郎进出的时候很通畅，正面入的时候，也没使劲儿掐着张云雷腰间软肉发泄快感，只有爽利而没有痛楚的性爱让张云雷满足地达了好几次高潮。  
  
杨九郎习惯做爱做到最后一步，操进生殖腔后射进去才算完事，以往杨九郎到这步都是直接不打招呼就硬生生捅进去的，回回都先疼的张云雷差点软下去才给他新一波的快感。  
  
但这次不知道怎么回事，杨九郎进去之前顶着他腔口的肉缝，慢慢往里磨的时候竟先摸着他的脸问了他一句，  
  
“疼不疼啊？我轻点儿？”  
  
张云雷摇摇头说不疼，杨九郎才吻着他的唇瓣一点一点地肏了进去。  
  
生殖腔带来的快感要比在腔口外的更激烈，杨九郎肏了没几下张云雷就尖叫着射了出来，与之而来的是腔口的快速收缩，杨九郎光顾着怕张云雷疼了，精关一下失守，也跟着同射了一股。  
  
张云雷灌着一肚子的液体，把脑袋搭在了杨九郎的肩头，半睁着眼睛满脸疲倦的想睡觉，可杨九郎一直没有拔出来的意思，张云雷就用湿漉漉的脑袋蹭了把杨九郎的颈窝。  
  
“唔，杨哥你还没射完呢？”  
  
杨九郎摸了摸张云雷胀得圆滚滚的肚子，亲了口他颈后的腺体。  
  
“乖宝贝儿，我想你给我揣个崽子。”   
  
这句话不知道怎么惹了这小流氓，张云雷一下支棱起了身子，看着杨九郎的眼睛，突然就掉下了好多眼泪，把杨九郎弄得一脸懵。  
  
“你那么多omega，又，又不差我一个，你让人家给你生嘛。”  
  
说杨夏那些话对他没影响都是假的，张云雷虽是一介油嘴滑舌之人，可他最大的弱点也是他的身份所给他带来的无穷尽的自卑。  
  
他始终觉得他配不上杨九郎，杨九郎肯让他当个床伴已经是他前年去寺里抢头香的功劳了。  
  
打从父母六岁把他抛在街边，靠着捡垃圾跟人手里抢食才能存活的那天起。  
  
杨九郎就成了这世界上唯一一个对他这么好的人。  
  
他给他买整只的烤鸭，哄他吃火锅，给他买大堆的好看衣服，现在连做爱都对他好温柔，他在外面漂泊久了，好多的苦他都咽下去吃习惯了，天上忽然掉个馅饼给他，他就不敢伸手接了。  
  
他怕这是他某天躲在公园长椅上睡得太沉做的美梦，天亮了一醒过来，他就什么都没了。  
  
张云雷这回嘴皮子不利索了，杨九郎那东西还没从他屁股里拔出来呢，他就擦着眼泪一嗝一嗝的瘪着嘴哭了起来。  
  
杨九郎哭笑不得的捏他亲得红肿的嘴唇，封住了他嘴里的哭音儿，张云雷嫌闷得慌不够尽兴，便不要形象的地咧着嘴角哭，  
  
“那老子不喜欢你叫你宝贝儿干嘛？”  
  
张云雷哭丧着脸坑坑憋憋的说：  
  
“你管你侄子也叫宝贝儿呢！”  
  
“合着我把你当对象处你却只想做我侄子？”  
  
杨九郎也学着张云雷这嘴欠儿的本事，看张云雷哭得不能行还硬要去逗人家。  
  
到最后逗了个急脸的，小混混扒拉着双手打了一下杨九郎要碰他的胳膊，黏糊糊的骂他，  
  
“不是！嗨呀，你这人老流氓得不能行！”  
  
“你正直你去当小流氓？”   
  
杨九郎扯着张云雷这段被他喂胖的脸颊肉，拇指顺着撇了把他眼角的泪。  
  
于他而言，张云雷是煤灰堆里开出的一朵小玫瑰，漂亮却沾着人间的灰，多刺却柔软，他在风尘中长大，但没掉进过风尘。  
  
杨九郎把委屈得不能行的小混混抱进了怀里，他也不嫌弃张云雷满脸哭得鼻涕眼泪，就这么亲上了他哭皴了的脸蛋儿，说：  
  
“我喜欢着你呢，我想你揣上崽儿，我想你有个家，完整的家，我和崽儿一块儿疼你。”


End file.
